Vampires my style!
by 69Dansgirl96
Summary: different characterssometimes similar but my own story!
1. Meetings

Chapter One

The storm was raging as captain Maoriven stepped out onto the deck of the _Seaqueen._ As he surveyed the ship his forehead creased in concern. All around him there where scenes of panic and destruction. In his eyes there was a glint of pride but most of that was banished by the fear that had replaced it. "Captain, sir, the mainsail can't hold out much longer!" Damarius, his first mate shouted above the roaring winds.

"Pull it down or we're all gonna die!!!" He shouted in reply.

"**SIR, YES**, sir….. Um I think we have a slight problem with that…."Damarius remarked as they watched the mainsail swinging around loosely. "DAMN!!!" Maoriven exclaimed "Everyone move! The mainsail is going to come down!!" He shouted above the storm, or at least tried to. His words where blown away and he and Damarius only just had time to jump off the ship before it split in two and burst into flames. Maoriven watched it with sad eyes, he had been on countless voyages with it and now it was to lie on the ocean floor in uncharted waters he would never be able to find again. Suddenly the ocean was all around him and so was the cold. Maoriven lost all track of time in those dark waters when he remembered his lover standing on the shore on his day of departure. _I don't want you to go. _She had said. _What if this voyage is to be your last? _He remembered what he had said in reply. _I will never leave you, as long as there is blood in my veins, I will fight my way back to you._ Now that could never be unless….. With renewed energy he began fighting his way to the white capped surface. On his way, he hit something in the water, it was Damarius. With the last of his strength, he reached out and grabbed his second in command and friend and before long they where at the surface sucking in the air. There was a deep mist veiling everything. "How the hell are we gonna get out of this one?" Damarius roared. But the captain already knew. "We are gonna hitch a ride on that ship!"



The ship was huge, dark and intimidating. It had the look of something that demons would ride on. At the bow was one lone figure of a woman. Because of the storm, her dress was fluttering in the wind. "Help…..Help, please **help**!!" They both shouted. But the ship kept moving through the black waters. Maoriven felt hot tears stinging his face. It was over, they where dead. He stopped treading water and let the dark waters swallow him up, and he knew no more.

The first thing Maoriven saw when he woke up was darkness. "Are you OK?" he heard someone ask.

"Hello…?" He asked. Usually he was brave but too much had happened in the past few hours and he was finding it difficult to take in. "your friend is still asleep, he isn't as strong as swimmer as you"

"Who are you?" Maoriven asked bewildered.

"Forgive me, I was rude, my name? My name is Dianusy Lenarseata and yours would be?"

"Maoriven Shadowslayer Danuronst" Was all he could manage. Suddenly the darkness shrunk and Maoriven realized that he was staring into somebody's eyes. Now that he could see the full person he realized that she was the figure from the ship! He watched her for a moment, she seemed to be struggling with something. After a while she looked him straight in the eye. "You'd better come to my cabin, there you will be safe from the others" Something in the way she said the last word sent shivers down his spine. But he allowed himself to be pulled into her cabin.

The sun was high in the sky when Maoriven woke. On the desk beside his makeshift bed was a bowl filled with clear liquid, beside that there was a note that read…….

**Dear Maoriven**

**Drink this, it is called Nasiglen, It is good for gaining strength and will. I pray it will help you. There are some clothes in the dresser, take what you want. My man is long gone. Please do not venture outside this cabin, I beg you. This is purely for your safety. If you need help, only go out in bright sunlight, when there is no mist or clouds in the sky. One other thing, Do not open the curtain! I say this will absolute importance! If you open it, you will regret it for the rest of your life.**

**I know we barely know each other. I look forward to learning more about your life.**

**Yours truthfully**

**Dianusy Norvert**

Maoriven frowned, what could be so important that he could not open he curtain? His frown deepened as he looked at the liquid in the bowl. He was extremely hungry and thirsty but could she be trusted? In the end he decided that dying of whatever was in the bowl was defiantly better than dying slowly of thirst. The liquid was cool and strangely refreshing as he put it to his lips. A few minutes past, nothing bad happened. Throwing all caution aside he skulled the rest and opened the dresser. Inside was a pile of clothes, he selected a ruffled shirt and a pair of breaches, over the top he wore a jacket made of leather.He had just finished brushing his unruly hair with a brush he had found on the cabinet when Dianusy walked in. "You look a lot better now your out of those ratty clothes!" She exclaimed when she saw him in her husband's clothes. Maoriven had to try really hard not to blush as she sat down on her bed. She sighed when she saw his attempt at a bed that he had slept in that morning. "I'm sorry you had to put up with such discomfort, you can sleep in MY bed tonight…." She said with indignation

"Uh…. Um …….ok?" He stammered. By now he was blushing furiously and was finding it hard to breathe. "So adventurer…. Tell me more about yourself" Dianusy asked

"Um……well….I have...Had a ship….um well it sorta blew up and um…." Maoriven was finding it increasingly difficult not to stare at her perfect figure. "So you enjoy danger…?" she asked licking her lips, she lent closer. "Want to find out about me?" she whispered and pulled him closer


	2. Relationships are never easy

Chapter Two Who said relationships were easy?

In the morning Maoriven woke to find Dianusy naked in his arms. He thought for a moment and suddenly remembered last night. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. With his moment Dianusy woke. "Sorry" he whispered.

"I don't mind!" she said and lent forward to embrace him. Maoriven breathed in her perfume. Their kiss was long and passionate. "I'll get breakfast" she whispered in his ear. She hopped out of bed, pulled on a deep purple robe, and slipped out the door, leaving Maoriven to his thoughts. He knew it was wrong to have a relationship with Dianusy and he knew his love was probably crying at night, thinking him dead. So why the hell was he so sure about this? He shouldn't even be on this ship and where was Hadsust? He sighed and was about to get out of bed when Dianusy returned holding a tray that smelled delicious. "I hope this is to your liking" She said setting it down beside him. He was very hungry and it smelled delicious but he had to ask her. "What about you?"

"I have no hunger" She said mysteriously. Maoriven was too hungry to worry about it and the smell of breakfast was overwhelming. "Mmmmmm!" he said biting into a sausage. "You like my cooking?" Dianusy smiled.

"Mmm m mmmmmm mm mm mmmmmm" He replied.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't speak sausage, please repeat in English" She laughed. Maoriven cleared his throat. "Yes I think it is delicious" He said, giving her a warm smile. "Well, if you don't mind, I have to be somewhere" And with a swish of her robe she disappeared. "No, Wait! Dianusy!" He called, but she didn't return. "Damn!" He cursed. Ohh well, there were only a few clouds in the sky…..

Damarius woke to find himself in a dark forbidding cavern. "Hello?" He asked the dark wall. Damarius wasn't usually scared but this was defiantly freaking him out. "Is anyone there?" No reply. Gathering up some courage he hopped out of bed. It was dark outside. He opened the cabin door, it swing open with a loud creek. Suddenly everything was quiet, and that's when he saw it, its eyes where like hollows, its teeth where like razors, and it was coming for him! "HELP!!!" He shouted. But no help came, instead another monster appeared, and another. Suddenly one talked. "Looks like we have a new donor!" It hissed. Then, it pounced and Damarius knew no more.



When Damarius woke up, he was in a small cabin. It seemed to be for him as there where no possessions except his own. "Where the hell am I?" He asked the cupboard, but of course, there was no reply. He got up and searched the room. There was nothing suspicious but he was still unsure. Then he heard a noise outside the door. He walked the length of the room and flung it open. There was no-one there. Puzzled, he went to close it again, but suddenly the light caught something written on the door, on a brass plate. He lent forward to read it. DONOR. Something about that word stirred up unease in Damarius but he couldn't think why. Then he heard a voice, someone was coming! He quickly ran back to his bed and pretended to be asleep.

Maoriven hurried along the corridor, he wasn't sure of the exact location of Damarius but he was sure to find it eventually. He paused as he heard a noise in one of the rooms. He decided to check it out. Maoriven stopped to read the sign on the door. It said DONOR. Curious but unafraid, he stepped inside. At first all was dark but eventually his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light. "Hello?" he asked. Suddenly there was movement in the far corner, where the bed was. "Damarius?" Maoriven asked timidly.

"Maoriven…….Maoriven Danuronst, is it really you? Oh my god, I've been scared out my wits. There was a……… a…….vampire…. .i..It…..said…I…w...a.was …a...d.o… nor…."He stammered.

"Calm down, and what the hell? There is no such thing as a vampire!" Maoriven exclaimed. "I….i…s..saw..it!" Damarius said, now his best friend thought he was crazy!

"Look, come back to Dianusy's cabin with me, and then you aren't alone" He said no more, but began leading the way back to the cabin. Both men said nothing on the way back but it was clear that Maoriven thought Damarius belonged in a psycho ward.



"Who is Dianusy?" Damarius asked still a bit shaken by the past few days.

"She's this really nice woman that saved me, when I was drowning" He answered

"Listen, if I where you, I wouldn't trust her!"

"Excuse me? Are you jealous?"

"NO! Wait….. You're having a relationship with a vampire!?"

"She isn't a vampire!"

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW??? I JUST HAD THREE THIRSTING FOR MY BLOOD AND YOU THINK ITS ALL RIGHT TO MAKE LOVE WITH ONE?**"

"SHE ISN'T A BLOODY VAMPIRE JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Who isn't a vampire?" Came a purring voice

"Don't bother Dianusy..." Maoriven said with a sigh "Damarius was just leaving" He hinted but his friend had already cut in. "Hello, you must be the vampire that had sex with my friend who is in love with somebody else!!! Pleased to meet you!" He shouted and escaped out the door. "Is that true?" Dianusy asked.

Maoriven was silent.

"Well if you'll excuse my, this is my bed chamber and in want you out of it!" She practically screamed in her ear. "Sorry" He said "I'm really sorry" and slipped out the door.


	3. Kiss and make up

Chapter Three

Damarius walked slowly back to his bed chamber, shivering as he opened the door that read DONOR. He sat down on his bed but he had too many thoughts to sleep. Maybe that Dianusy, whatever she was really did like Maoriven. She was pretty upset when she found out that Maoriven was already married to someone. What if she was acting? Why would Maoriven fall for her anyway? He then thought of Maoriven so called beloved. Antonia was a beautiful woman, had he spared a moment for thought before, before he…….. Hadsust decided that it all depended on Dianusy. He had to talk to her alone. Even if she killed him.



Maoriven was pacing a random hallway not noticing or caring that he had already walked down it about twenty seven times. For years Damarius had been his best friend he still was his best friend. Maoriven would give no less than his life for Damarius and now he trusted a stranger, a complete stranger over him. Maoriven tasted a sour taste in his mouth thinking about all the good times he and Damarius had been together for. They studied university together and had started sailing together at the same time on the _Saidety. _The_ Saidety _had been a good boat, before pirates destroyed it. He remembered how he and Damarius had dressed up as pirates to escape. It had worked and afterwards they had gone to the pub together to celebrate. Suddenly Maoriven realized that he was wandering aimlessly. He stopped and turned to see a passageway ending in a door. As it was starting to get dark he decided that he had better get inside after what Dianusy had said. There he goes again! Thinking about Dianusy instead of what he should be doing. He banged his hand against the wall hearing the eerie sound it made as it echoed down the hall. It stopped suddenly as if there was something blocking it. Maoriven heard quiet steps following him. He turned a corner and another but the sound didn't stop, it just got louder. By now he was running at full speed trying to escape the soft clip clap of the shoes. He should face whatever it was he thought turning around. He shouted in shock when he saw the thing, it couldn't be called a human, was slowly advancing on him. Already it was about three metres from where Maoriven was backed up against a wall. All he could do was stand there in shock as it came closer. He was staring into the dark shallow pits that were presumable the things eyes. It bared its fangs and took one final step. It was now within reaching distance of Maoriven who stood there in a trance. Maoriven suddenly came to his senses and pushed past it running wildly. Heart pounding, he turned a corner to come to a dead end. That couldn't be right, he thought, I came through a door. He turned around only to come face to face with the thing. By now he knew it wasn't a monster. A monster he could deal with but this. This was the work of Satan himself. This time he wasn't afraid, just curious. He stood there staring at it and it stared back. Then, without warning, it lunged at Maoriven who had time to register an exploding pain in his neck and then he blacked out.



Damarius was sitting in has room on the bed. Last night something weird happened but he couldn't remember what. All he knew was that this wasn't an ordinary ship, it was something else. That didn't frighten him, the thing that did was the people if you could call them that. He knew that somewhere onboard was a creature. He knew that he he'd been attacked and that he wasn't able to walk. He knew that he defiantly now had to find Dianusy, or even Maoriven. This time he had to believe him. He had proof. Damarius looked down to the rough bandage covering his toned abs (Haha Jordan) it was soaked in

blood. Surly that wasn't a good thing. He stood up but almost as soon as he had cried out in triumph he collapsed again. Damarius called out for anyone. He couldn't get up and there was blood everywhere but no one came. All he could hear was his own desperate cries and the relentless pounding of the waves.



_A woman sat at a beautiful wooden desk. She was only forty and yet she was dying. She knew that she was not dying of any sickness, nor any injury. She was dying because of what couldn't be. A sheet of paper lay in front of her. A letter to her beloved and murderer. A letter to the only man she would ever love, the only man that she couldn't love. The reason for her death. After a time she lay down the quill. She had finished the letter and her servant had taken it to send. Now was the time. Standing gracefully, full of pride she walked across the room and opened a cabinet. Inside was a delicate silver knife. Taking it out she stared at it for a minute, hating what she was about to do. It was the only way out. Finally in a rush of courage she slit her throat and fell slowly to the floor. Covered in her own blood._



Maoriven woke up with a strangled cry, The women in his nightmare was Antonia.

His wife. He turned and saw Dianusy sleeping on the floor beside him, covered in blankets. Realizing that he wasn't in the same house as his love. He was back in Dianusys' cabin. He got up, picked up Dianusy and placed her gently on the bed. He thought back to the last things he remembered hoping it was a bad dream. But he knew it wasn't it was too real. He walked over and opened the door before slamming it shut again, screaming in agony. He collapsed to the floor, his arms wrapped around his head, trying to keep out the bright sun that was burning on his eyelids. It was unnaturally bright. Blinking he stood up again and saw Dianusy sitting on the bed awake, eyes filled with guilty worry.

"What is it?" He asked her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The sun, you screamed, it hurt you. It hurt you like it would me"

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting down beside her.  
"Your, we are…….. you are………"

"What?"  
"They converted you" she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Converted?" He asked.

"Look in the mirror" Maoriven stood up and went over to the dresser. On it was a brush, a pair of random socks and a huge ancient mirror. He looked at it and gasped. What sort of stupid trick was that? He had no reflection. Suddenly he realized what it all meant. He grabbed the brush and backed up against the wall. "Don't come near me you freak!" He shouted. "Stay away"

"Maoriven…….." Dianusy began.

"Stay away from me! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM. YOU PLANNED THIS. I HATE YOU"

He went to the door and turned the old fashioned door knob. "Where are you going?" Dianusy asked timidly. "You can't go outside. You will die"


	4. Anjita

Chapter Four

Damarius walked silently down the passage watching for any sign of movement. He had waited for at least and hour when he had woken up, and had made sure that there wasn't anyone around but he still couldn't be rid of the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening to see nothing but shadows and doors. He sighed at his own paranoia and turned around to face the front. As he looked to the side he was sure he saw a black edge of some item of clothing whip out of sight. Why would someone be following him? Where they scared? He decided that they must be, either that or they were up to something. Taking advantage of the other, presumably, persons fright he crept forward. Damarius heard heavy breathing coming from one of the nearby barrels. At the last minute he pushed the barrel aside to find nothing. He shrugged and started moving down another passage towards Dianusys' cabin. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard something again. He turned around and saw, a woman in a black cloak. She had long dark hair that was down to her knees and her eyes sparkled purple in the moonlight. She was holding what looked like a ninja sword and didn't look afraid to use it. "Uh, hi?" Damarius stammered not sure what to say.

"Talk now, who are you? What are you and where do you come from?" The woman demanded, swinging the sword threateningly. "Uh, my name is Damar-Jerry" Damarius said changing his mind mid-word. "I uh, I'm a human, as far as I know and I uh, am from another ship."

"Interesting" The woman said sitting down on a pile of ropes. "So you would be a donor?" She asked curiously looking him in the eye.

"What is with that word?" Damarius shouted in reply.

"Why are you so afraid of it?" she asked quietly.

"I…" At that moment Dianusys' door flew open to reveal a very disgruntled looked Maoriven. As soon as he saw the woman he swore and backed up against the door. "Who are you? What side are you on?" He asked her coldly. Glancing over to where Damarius was still standing. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anjita Lewin Suacrahy and I'm a black belt in karate so don't try anything" she said standing up. "Who are you to go around asking questions?"

"I've had a crap evening so I really don't care" Maoriven said angrily, fists clenched.

"Fine, but just for future reference, I'm the captains' daughter and anything he says goes. You cause any trouble and I will have you off this ship in record time" With that she walked off, disappearing as fast as she came. "I need to talk to Dianusy" Damarius said recovering first. "Well I need to talk to you" Maoriven said walking forwards.

"It can wait:" Damarius said harshly. He pushed past Maoriven and opened Dianusys' door. Maorivens eyes flashed red for a second as he walked off in search of Anjita.

"Maoriven, is that you?" Came Dianusys' voice from inside. "I want to say sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Damarius asked closing the door behind him.

"I uh, well, I can't tell you! Please understand" Dianusy asked tears rolling down her face. "You can tell me!" Damarius exclaimed. "It's not like I'm talking to Maoriven anyway" He added. At the mention of Maorivens' name, Dianusy began crying harder.  
"This is about him, isn't it?" Damarius asked. "I swear, if he's done anything..."

"What's wrong" Dianusy asked.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking questions?" Damarius asked.

"No, I'm worried about you. You don't have, Defenses."

"Defenses?" He asked worriedly. "I'm not afraid to kill people if that what you mean"

"No, it's different with them, us"  
"Us?"  
"Maoriven and I are … _vampires_"

"What?"

"I've been this way since I was five" Dianusy said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My parents are dead. We were going sailing and a storm came, it destroyed our ship"

"That's what happened to the _Seaqueen, _our ship"

"Please don't interrupt"

"Sorry, go on"

"My Mother and Father were trapped. I was trying to rescue them. There was a figure, a vampire, I know that now. It turned and saw me. My parents died and it converted me"

"Converted?"  
"Changed me from a human to another creature. In this case a Vampire" Dianusy explained. "Maoriven's one too. Are you one?"

"Not as far as I know"  
"You would know if you were one. It's the most horrible thing to happen to anyone." "Well besides Lycanthropy" She added reluctantly.

"Lycanthropy?"

"Werewolves. Most people go crazy from the pain alone"

"Right"  
"It's just, Maoriven refused to believe that he isn't normal anymore. He isn't human. He can't go back to his other life"

"Is that why you were crying? Do you feel bad for him? What put him in such a bad mood?"

"You get mood swings. When you change, it's not instantaneous as most people believe. You don't just wake up a vampire. It takes a week at least"

"What's it like?"

"Well as I said. You have mood swings, it hurts. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of Melanie" She paused to wipe her eyes. "Melanie was a new vampire and she had to go through it all on her own. She pitied me and helped me through the transformation. It was because of her that I'm still alive, well, you know"

"What happened to her? Why are you referring to her in a past tense?"

"Melanie died. After helping me she fell ill and left me. I haven't spoken to anyone since then. I only started talking when we rescued Maoriven and you"

"Will he be ok?"

"Only if he lets me help. He might act tough but I know he's not. He needs to open up so I can help him. I know things about him you'll never know"  
"How?"  
"When I was born, my parents knew I was special. I have foresight and I can tell everything abut a person just by looking at them"

"What if I said I didn't believe you?"

"Then I would tell you about Snuggles and how you lost him"

"Snuggles? Where did I leave him?"

"Under the slide. When you had finished playing with Andromeda, you left him there"

"Damn. Wait how did you know that?"  
"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I guess I don't believe in fate"  
"If I had suffered as much as you have and will, I would probably feel the same"

"You're freaking me out here"

"Do you want to know what happened that night? Do you want to know why you have that injury?" She asked indicating to the deep cut in his chest.

"How?"

"Damarius. There is no easy way to tell you this, you are a were wolf"

"What the hell?"

"Gehrans attacked you. He converted you"

"I really don't believe you this time"

"If you even need to talk to someone, ask for Anjita"

"That woman" Damarius breathed.

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally"



Maoriven stormed along the ships hallways in a blind rage. Stupid ship, stupid Dianusy, stupid Damarius. They were all trying to run his life for him or something! Why did he even have to get trapped on this psycho ship anyway? It was so stupid! Maybe he would have been better off if he had drowned. Yeh, then he wouldn't have to worry about anything, because he would be dead. Then his thoughts turned to Melanie. He imagined being back there with her but it wasn't the same any more. Not since he had met Dianusy. It felt as if everything he had had back in Odomisauq it had all been perfect. Now he was completely messed up. What the hell was everyone going on about vampires for anyway? There is no such thing damnit! Why couldn't they just accept that and be done with it? He frowned and turned a last corner to bump into Anjita. "Hi" She said brightly. She had gotten over everything from before and besides, Maoriven was pretty handsome. "Whatever" He grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that is your business"

"I have a letter for you, it's from Odomisauq"

"What does it say?"  
"It's addressed to you, I didn't open it"

"Well, where is it?"  
"Here" She pulled out a scarlet envelope from underneath her leather jacket.

"Thanks I guess" He took the envelope from her hands and tore it open. Inside was a white sheet of paper with two doves on the top right hand corner.

_Dear Mr_ _Danuronst_

_We are sorry to inform you that during yesterday night, Antonia Danuronst was found dead in her study. The funeral will be in three days. We encourage you to attend, it will be held at Port Sareny on the beach, midnight._

_Regretfully writing_

_Joyote E Furnelo (Lady Danuronsts' faithful servant)_

"What does it say?" Maoriven heard Anjita ask. "Maoriven? Is everything alright?"

"No, no it's not alright"



Dianusy sat quietly in her cabin after Damarius had left. She was thinking about Maoriven and whether he was serious about her or not. She had to find out! It was killing her and she knew that it would. Once Vampires fell in love they fell hard and she knew that she would never get over Maoriven. She had to have him or…. She didn't want to think about what could happen then. Didn't want to think of all the ways a vampire could die. She didn't want to think of the possibilities that where slowly forming in her mind.


	5. Pains

Chapter Five

Damarius searched all the cabins on the top floor for Anjita but she wasn't in any of them. Some of the inhabitants looked surprised at his entry and hid whatever they where doing. He wasn't surprised. Damarius knew what they where. They were Vampires. He knew what he needed to do to. He had to find Anjita, somehow she would know something, he was sure of it. He decided to search the bottom level, just because he could. As soon as he had descended the stairs he saw a small black door, and that was all. He raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. Curious he walked right up to it. There was a faint hum coming from inside. Suddenly a cool breeze rushed down the stairs and he shivered. Damarius decided to come back another day when it wasn't quite so windy.



Anjita sighed and massaged her temples. She had sent away Maoriven or rather, he had gone off someone but she was way too tired to care. The day had been a long one and she had overexerted herself. Ever since the day the two humans had been rescued everything had become completely hectic. Usually the vampires didn't have to hide. Usually they went about there business perfectly happy without having to have secrecy. Now the Humans had come aboard everything was restless. They had to hide whenever they needed blood and Anjita was worried about them but also the newcomers. They had no defenses and what if one of the ships inhabitants had already got them? They couldn't survive on the ship. No one had in 500 years. They had to find land and get rid of them quickly. Anjita reached out for her map but it was blown out the window into the sea. "Come back!?!" She shouted not even sure why she was shouting at a piece of paper. She must be losing it. That was the only possible explanation. She was going crazy, but she wasn't too crazy to know that if they didn't get Maoriven and Damarius off the ship they would die. Two very painful deaths.



Damarius was returning to his cabin on the third floor when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his side where the bandage was. He had barely walked ten paces when he felt it again. This time worse. Panicking he stated jogging only to have a huge pain rip through his side. His legs refused to hold him and he dropped to the floor clenching his jaws in agony. Damarius gasped as huge black sploges clouded his vision. He needed to find Dianusy. He had to tell her, but he couldn't move and wave after wave of pain flooded through him. He moaned once before succumbing to the pain and blacking out on the ground.



Dianusy suddenly felt very strange, as if someone or something was draining her power. She stood up quickly only to feel dizzy and sit back down. All of a sudden she had an image float across her vision. It was of five figures, standing around a bowl shaped thing. Dianusy heard a scream but it took her five seconds to realize that it was herself. Then everything, every feeling cut out and it was black.



Maoriven crept back to his cabin. His own one that he had found the day before. After everything that had happened with Dianusy he didn't feel comfortable sleeping near her when it happened. At first it was only a slight irritation, then it began to burn and freeze all over his body. He tried to ignore it but soon all he could do was concentrate on breathing as he struggled to the bed before loosing consciousness.



The sky was pale pink as the Vampire ship sailed on. Everything was quiet on board and no-one stirred. A crow flew down onto the ship and perched on a rail. It squawked loudly and took off again. Everything remained quiet, when suddenly a huge wave came and crashed into the boat. It started to sink but still no-one moved. A figure appeared at the bow, pale and shivering in the early morning light. As the crow got closer, it realized that the being on the boat wasn't human. It tried to get away but suddenly it couldn't fly and it plummeted down to the ocean floor. Dead.



Everything began to slowly register for Damarius. He found he was laying on the floor in a huge, cold chamber. It was completely empty apart from a small bundle of rags on the floor in the far corner. Damarius was busy trying to think of ways to escape when a figure joined him. Having seen the ships occupants, it wasn't easy for Damarius to feel queasy but there was something really strange about that thing. It came over and leant beside him. Even though it was about 20 centimeters away from him, Damarius could see no face or even feature. It was as if he was staring at nothing, Except for the fact that even though it had no apparent eyes, it was staring at him with such intensity that he had to look away. "Is something wrong?" it hissed and Damarius jumped.

"You can talk? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked bravely. It wasn't long, however, before he was forced to turn away from those intense eyes.

"Of course I can talk. You are in my …. House, if that's what you want to call it and I….. am you."



By the time Dianusy woke, Maoriven was already conscious. He had wrapped her in a warm run and was now proceeding to make some sort of broth with his back to her. As soon as he realized that she was awake he turned. "The broth is just about finished. Drink it, it's good for you" With that he walked across the room and opened the door.

"Wait, what's wrong. I need to know. NOW"

Maoriven was about to just walk away when something clicked. "Before, when you said that I couldn't go outside in the sun. How did you know that? Sure, the sun hurts but kills? The more I think about it, the more it is obvious, someone had to have died and you would have had to of witnessed it to know that you… we, can't go outside" he finished triumphantly and stood, waiting for an answer.

"If I tell you, you will tell me what has been bothering you." Dianusy said at last.

"Fine"

"OK, well, when I first came here, after becoming a vampire, I was completely alone. Melanie had died just months before and I didn't know what to do. No one tried to help me; they probably wanted me to die." Dianusy paused to sip some of the warm broth.

"Nice" She commented.

"Thank you. Please don't change the subject"

"Sorry, well I don't know what would have happened but I do know what did happen, a young, at least I think he was young; it's kind of hard to tell with vampires. A young vampire named Eniahnol, he… helped me when no one else did. In time we came to be married or, 'joined in a union of eternal promise' seeing as we don't really marry. One day, he went outside, it looked dark under the door but, he stepped outside and the door closed. That was just as the sun rose. The door was locked and I couldn't find the key. Stupid of me really. By the time it was safe to open the door all that was left was a necklace I gave him when we first met." Dianusy broke off. "It doesn't matter now anyway"

"Finish the rest of your soup before it gets cold." Maoriven said getting to his feet. "We will talk of my troubles tomorrow." He walked to the door. "Do you know where Damarius is?" He asked as an afterthought.

"No" Dianusy sniffed.

"Night"

"Night"



Something bad was about to happen, Anjita knew that. She wasn't worried about that, bad things happened all the time on the ship. The only thing Anjita was worried about was getting off the ship. This wasn't a small bad thing like someone dieing or killing someone. This was a huge bad thing like the whole ship sinking. Anjita didn't know much else besides the ship. This was where she had been born. Her father hardly had any time for her and who knows where or even who her mother was. Anjita didn't get close to

people for a lot of reasons. She had decided a long time ago that she could live alone, and that was what she had done. Until now. Now that the strangers had come, she was spending less time in her cabin doing work and more time on deck. Waiting for something. Or someone. Anjita had gone for a long time without the need for feelings but now… she wasn't sure that she could ignore it any longer. Her first task, get the strangers and herself off the ship. After that, who knows?


	6. Plans

Chapter Six

Waking slowly, Damarius sat up. What had happened before? He was talking to that thing and now, he awakens? Maybe it was a dream! Or a nightmare. It doesn't matter he told himself. As long as you are alive. Damarius had to find Maoriven and soon. He had had enough of this ship and everything to do with it. It was time to leave. He didn't know where and he didn't care. Damarius would not be happy until he was off the ship and on dry, safe land.



Anjita walked slowly along the side of the ship. It was day time and the occupants where still asleep. She knew her father would still be up. Anjita had never seen him asleep, or even defenseless. She supposed that you would have to be wary, being captain of such a ship but she never wanted to have to live like that. She wouldn't have to, if her plan worked. Finally she reached the door to her father's cabin. She knocked twice politely and slowly opened the door. That was strange, her father wasn't in here. She had never seen him anywhere but his cabin. Anjita opened the door more to get a better view of the cabin. As it was just about fully open Anjita herd a soft Thunk. She looked behind the door and frowned. Her father's dead body, pale and bloodless was crumbled on the floor. Anjita wasn't really sad; he was hardly a father anyway. She stepped over the body to look at the ships course. They were about two days from land. One is they went fast but that would mean that they would have to be carrying a medium amount of weight. There was no need to keep junk that was just laying around. Anjita picked up her dead father and threw him out the window, watching as he disappeared beneath the waves. Sighing she picked up the captains cap of the ground. The ship wasn't going to run its self but she wouldn't need it anymore soon. She just had to get to land and everything would be alright



When the sun had finished it's slow descend to hide behind the cold, dark mountains, things on board the ship began to stir. Under the cover of darkness Maoriven and Dianusy slipped by unnoticed. They planned to see the captain. Whoever he was, he had to listen. They were close to land and it would not take long to drop off three people who are only going to be a burden. When they got there, they where surprised to see Anjita sitting in the captains seat. Where was the captain? "he is dead" Anjita said, answering the unspoken question. "Come in and lock the door'

Dianusy and Maoriven locked the door and sat down on two wooden chairs. "How did he die?" Dianusy asked quietly.

"Do not pity me, I did not care for him and I am sure that he had forgotten about me In any case"

"So you didn't…"

"Why would I do that?"

"To get command of the ship"

"No, but now that I do have command it will be useful. I knew you would come to try and convince him to drop you off to land but let me tell you, he would never agree to such a thing. Every thousand years this ship visits a place called Gnineka. It is the only stop this ship makes. You don't want to know what happens there."

"Well seeing as you know why we are her, will you consider it?" Maoriven asked "Anywhere will do" Dianusy added. "As long as it's not here"

"Do you want to come with me? We are only a day away from Odynalad. Once we are there, I plan to get rid of the ship." Anjita said, smiling weirdly.

"How?" Dianusy asked almost whispering.

Anjita got up and crossed the room. She opened a chest and inside was row after row of sticks of dynamite.

"Once I plant them it will be too late, the vampires won't be able to escape, and it will be all over soon"

"You're going to kill everyone?"

"Dianusy, everyone on board, apart from us, have lived for thousands of years, they have had too long on this world. It's time to send them to the next"



Damarius walked slowly to Maoriven and Dianusy's cabin. He was feeling extremely weird and there was an annoying buzzing in his head that wouldn't stop. Things were all too complicated at the moment and he had had enough of trying to figure stuff out. Therefore he didn't even blink when he opened the cabin door to reveal an unknown vampire feeding on a 'donor'.

"Where are they?" He asked dully.

"Went to see the captain" The vampire said quickly before returning to it's meal. Damarius closed the door and swayed. He was feeling really dizzy. It took Damarius a good ten minutes to reach the cabin and by the time he got there he could hardly stand. He just had time to knock on the door before collapsing in exhaustion. Anjita opened the door and dragged him in before closing it again.

"What's wrong?" Dianusy asked as soon as she saw Damarius.

"I don't know. I don't understand it."

Dianusy looked at the door. "I should have told you before…"

"What?" Maoriven Demanded.

"Damarius was attacked by Gehrans. He is turning into a werewolf"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Anjita said angrily.

"I have had enough to deal with over the past few days, I am sick of it, I don't care if you are leaving. I will stay on this ship and if that means I die, so be it!" Dianusy walked quickly across the room and disappeared into the night.

"Is there anything I can do?" Maoriven asked.

"Be there for him. That's all you can do, from the looks of it, it shouldn't be much longer anyhow"

"How are we going to cope?"

"If Dianusy doesn't want to come then that's her problem. We are leaving tomorrow morning" She handed Maoriven some tightly woven vines.

"You can see through these but the sun won't hurt you. Just make sure that as little as possible skin is open to the sun. You should be fine. I will look after Damarius for tonight"

"Thank you" Maoriven said turning to go.

"Oh, and Maoriven, There is enough there for Dianusy, if she wants it"

"See you in the morning"

"Bye"



Maoriven headed back to Dianusy's cabin. He was thinking about a lot of stuff. Anjita pretended not to care but he knew that she did. How long had it been with no one else but her? That must have been such a bed time. Maoriven could not remember when he had ever been alone. Damarius had always been there for him. And now, Damarius needed him. He opened the door to Dianusy's cabin and found her sitting on the bed.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"No, everything is happening too fast. You don't understand, I have gone years without anything remotely interesting happening and ever since we found you, we, it's just, everything is…." She trailed of and put her head in her hands. "I'm not saying that I wish we never found you it's just that, everything is changing. I guess I'd better get used to it though."

"You should go to sleep. We leave in the morning."

"Thank you Maoriven. Thank you for at least making me feel as though I am alive once more"

"That's OK Dianusy; I'll always be here for you. Always. Just remember that"

"I will. See you in the morning"

"And every morning after that" Maoriven settled down to sleep, not seeing the evil smile that was now on Dianusy's face.

"I won't let anyone else have you." She whispered softly, but he was already asleep.


	7. Destroying Memories

Destroying memories

Chapter Seven

Anjita sat up with Damarius, for the past two hours they had been talking.

"So, when we reach land, were just going to blow up the ship?" Damarius asked for the third time that night.

"Yes, now can you please stop talking about it, even though it is necessary, this is still my ship and worth over one hundred thousand dollars."

"Then why don't you sell it"  
"because we don't have time, we have to get rid of it as soon as we reach land, if we wait trying to sell it, the vampires will wake up and we wouldn't be able to fight them all"

"Ok and Anjita?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking after me. You didn't have too"

"Not like people would be able to carry you across the deck without arising interest in the vampires."

"Still… thank you"

"Goodnight Damarius"

"Goodnight"

Anjita turned back to the controls and smiled. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.



Dawn broke sending rays of bright orange and red light skimming across the surface of the waves. All was quiet of the vampire ship. Two figures came into view, a man and a woman. Both were walking quickly towards a dark cabin. They knocked, opened the door quickly and went inside, closing the door after them. The ship sailed on, towards a quiet, sandy beach. This would be the first and last voyage the ship had ever taken.



Inside Dianusys' cabin Maoriven, Dianusy, Anjita and Damarius were getting ready to leave. The two vampires had tied the vines over their eyes and were completely covered in long black cloaks. Anjita was wearing an old brown travelers cloak with her usual attire of combat pants and a t-shirt with her katana strapped to her side. Damarius was wearing black pants with a black top.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Anjita asked nervously.

"Yes" Maoriven replied. "Is the dynamite in place?"

"Yes, we put it there this morning" Damarius said grinning.

"Ok, let's go" Dianusy said with determination.

The four travelers walked out on deck to be greeted by the suns early morning rays. Dianusy and Maoriven flinched but apart from that they were fine. In twenty minutes they were on the beach looking up at the huge ship that had been in the oceans waters for so long but had not rusted of faded.

Anjita looked at it with a sad smile. They waited. About ten minutes later, the ship exploded but, by then, the four travelers were well gone, leaving only footprints in the sand.


End file.
